The Gate of Death
by jo-chan
Summary: A sequel to my fic Aftermath... not everything ends happily ever after, as Ruriko and Ukiya face danger and sacrifice. Will they be able to fight for other people's lives as well as for each other?
1. A Child of Danger

The Gate of Death 

The Gate of Death

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Gatekeepers disclaimers apply. I don not own the characters and I'm merely borrowing them for a page or two. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

************

Chapter 1- A Child Of Danger

"Ikusawa-senpai! Taicho-san is calling for you!" yelled Kaoru as she ran up the observatory steps. A month has passed since the final encounter with Kageyama and the gatekeepers' party has been busy exterminating the few remaining invaders. Added to their sudden public visibility, it has been a very busy month indeed.

"Eh?" asked Ruriko distractedly as she turned to look at the lovely athlete. The Commander turned to look at Kaoru as well. There was a noticeable air of urgency around the wielder of the gate of close combat but she retained the air of confidence despite the circumstances. "What is wrong?" asked the commander. 

"A wall collapsed, Bancho is hurt!" said Kaoru before grabbing Ruriko's hand and began running in a very fast pace. "Matte, matte!" exclaimed Ruriko but Kaoru was already grabbing Ruriko by the shoulders and yelling, "Gate--- open!"

"Yamete!!!" screamed Ruriko as they hurtled down the two hundred plus steps from the observatory. Smoke rose up from where they passed, the speed at almost 175 km/hr. 

"Ukiya-senpai, here we come!" yelled Kaoru as Ruriko closed her eyes in fear. 

***********

"Ruripe, yokatta ne," said Ukiya as he stood up from where he was kneeling beside Bancho's prone body. Comical tears dripped down Bancho's face as he gasped, "Ruriko-hime, please use your gate of life to heal my mortal wounds!"

"Iie, iie! Bancho-san thinks he's dying when the wound is only superficial," said Feye smiling as she swung down from her position up the wall. Reiko gripped her handkerchief, sniffing. "Bancho-san is dying desu!" wailed Reiko as Specs fixed his eyeglasses. "Yare, yare, Bancho's head is harder than the gate robot's armor so he can't really be dying," stated Specs with a snicker.

"Honto desu?" asked Reiko as she watched Ruriko smile upon Bancho and put a hand against the injured side of Bancho's head. "Honto! It's a long way from the heart," assured Feye watching the healing process as well. "We're so lucky to have a gatekeeper who can heal wounds, it saves a lot of lives even during battle," observed Specs while Feye nodded her head in agreement. "Aa, we don't have a gatekeeper like Ikusawa-san in China so it was harder," admitted Feye.

"Gate open!" exclaimed Ruriko as her golden gate of life appeared. "Light of life!" murmured Ruriko as she concentrated her energy on healing Bancho's wound. Golden sparkles engulfed the wound as Banchi sighed blissfully. "It's so warm..." sighed Bancho in contentment. 

While others exclaimed in wonder, Ruriko's brow furrowed in concentration. In the back of her consciousness, she could feel the icy edge of the negative gate she had opened once. Her hand was shaking, not because of the strenuous task of healing but more with the strain of holding back the negative power. She was telling the commander about sensing the negative gate before Kaoru called her. With her eyes closed, she was unaware that Bancho had already stood up. She was still fighting down the negative gate when it happened.

"Ikusawa-san!" yelled Feye in alarm as her gate of life wavered, a ring of blackness overcoming the first outer ring of her gate. "Ruripe!" yelled Ukiya.

"No..." murmured Ruriko feeling the dark edge overcoming her. She opened her eyes and saw the black outer ring. "IIE!" she screamed before losing consciousness, the conflicting gate vanishing as she fainted.

*********

"What was that?" asked Ukiya as he stood outside the clinic with the Commander and the rest of the gatekeepers. With a troubled frown, the commander looked at Ukiya and answered, "It seems as if Ikusawa-kun's captivity has been far more serious than we feared. Although she has overcome the gate of genocide, having opened that negative gate, a part of that ability to create death has remained with her."

"Nani? You mean she's an evil gatekeeper?" asked Ukiya, the blood draining from his face. Reiko covered her ears, "Ano... Ikusawa-san is an evil witch sou desu?" asked Reiko as she covered her face with a damp handkerchief. Kaoru said nothing and clenched her fist at the stunned look on Ukiya's face.

"Yes... it's possible. Having opened the gate of genocide before even though it lost its power because of Ikusawa-san's love for Taicho-san... there must be a residue left from before!" exclaimed Specs as he slammed a fist against his open palm. "Nande? What do you mean Megame-kun?" asked Bancho as he fretted beside Ukiya. He blamed himself for the negative ring that emerged in Ruriko's gate.

"Ikusawa-san opened the gate of genocide ne? She used it when she aimed an arrow for Ukiya Taicho but it lost power when Ikusawa-san regained her consciousness..." started Specs even as Ukiya interrupted angrily. "What are you trying to say Specs?" shouted Ukiya who was shaking so badly from his emotions and tangible frustration.

From the other side of the door, Ruriko slowly opened her eyes after hearing Ukiya's shout.

// What is that baka up to this time?// she mused fuzzily as she stared up at the whitewashed ceiling. Realization slowly came to fore as memory stirred. A black outer ring surrounding her gate of life, the cold feeling of hate that teased her senses. Trembling, she closed her eyes once more. // Iie... it can't be...//

Specs shook his head as he answered Ukiya's question. "Ukiya-senpai, what I'm trying to say is that Ikusawa-senpai's gate of life has been joined to the negative gate of genocide. Having opened and subdued the negative gate, she has unknowingly merged and mastered the gate of genocide," answered Specs as the commander looked away, his glasses hiding his eyes. Miss Ochial looked at Ukiya and the commander with a troubled frown. "Ukiya-taicho, I think Ikusawa-san is awake," she whispered doubtfully before turning away to follow the commander who abruptly walked away from the gatekeepers.

"Hai... arigatou, Ochial-san," whispered Ukiya as he walked away silently, opening the door and entering the clinic.

*************

Ukiya paused as he closed the door on everybody's faces, his hand tightly gripping the doorknob. He felt a tearing sensation inside his chest and he suddenly realized he was holding his breath. He gave a hollow laugh and froze when he turned to see Ruriko on her side facing him, with tears running down her face.

"Ruripe..." started Ukiya as he reached Ruriko's side.

With a smothered wail, Ruriko fell into his arms. "Ukiya-kun... Ukiya-kun... I heard what Specs said... dame yo, dame!" she sobbed as Ukiya held her tightly, trying to still the violent shaking of Ruriko's slight body. "Shhh, Ruriko please stop crying," whispered Ukiya as he gently wiped the tears on Ruriko's cheek.

Ruriko hiccuped before she said, "I could have killed Bancho... when I was healing him, I felt IT!" Ukiya said nothing and continued to hold her, running his fingers on Ruriko's wet cheeks. Ruriko found his touch comforting and slowly eased her arms around his waist. She looked up into his face as she said solemnly, "If the commander reports this to AEGIS international, there will be an international call for termination."

"Nani? Termination? Ruripe, don't joke about this! Termination of what-- your right as an Earth Defense member?" asked Ukiya angrily as he searched the unfathomable depths of Ruriko's eyes. He only found a grim acceptance and unlikely guilt in the surface of Ruriko's brown eyes. He pulled away from her so swiftly that Ruriko fell forward onto the bed once more. "What are you trying to tell me Ruriko?" he yelled in anger.

Taking a deep breath from her aching lungs and struggling to suppress the rise of tears, Ruriko raised her head and looked into Ukiya's eyes. "There will be conflict in the Far East Branch as AEGIS international will most likely call for my termination... as an Earth Defense member and as a gatekeeper. To cancel the first, they'd annul my contract but to eliminate the second... they would have to exterminate me..."

To be continued...

Author's Notes:

Ohayo minna! Please r&r my story! Let me know if I should continue it ne? For further comments aside from the review in fanfiction.net, you can e-mail me at jaded_cutie@edsamail.com.ph.


	2. Promises Made

The Gate of Death

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Gatekeepers disclaimers apply. I don not own the characters and I'm merely borrowing them for a page or two. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

************

Chapter 2- Promises Made

In his apartment, Shun paced agitatedly. His gaze kept straying towards Ruriko's darkened room. Not a sound was heard since he took her back to her house. Ruriko was quiet and subdued, not even rising to the bait when he tried to tease her to cheer her up. His mind kept flashing images and traces of his conversation with Specs and Feye who worriedly accosted him earlier.

__

// Ukiya-senpai, I'm worried about Ikusawa-senpai... with the knowledge of the negative gate, AEGIS international will most likely call for a... a cessation on Ikusawa-san's quintessence," confided Specs worriedly as he cast a worried look at Ruriko's pale and forlorn figure.//

// Hai, hai, hai, Taicho-san. As far as I know, AEGIS international has a policy on gatekeepers who wield the negative gate. That every negative gatekeeper is a threat to human existence and AEGIS international has orders to end the threat no matter what the cost," added Feye somberly.//

Ukiya could feel the tears that stung his closed eyes. Turning, he slammed a fist against the wall, punching a hole through the cement as his gate power also erupted. Hardly feeling the pain, he fell onto his knees. He could suddenly hear the sound of sobbing from Ruriko's house. There were agitated voices, most likely from Ruriko's parents as Ruriko told them about the procedures AEGIS international would most likely take upon their knowledge of the negative gate.

__

// Gomen Ruripe, I failed you...//

The future seemed so grim. It was true though that the gatekeepers were admired and acknowledged as Earth defense members but without Ruriko in his life, everything he'd worked hard to protect would be meaningless.

There was a sudden fall of snow inside his apartment. Yukino suddenly appeared, her eyes that have seen infinity seeming all the more sad. Hisame squeaked on her shoulder and as Yukino raised her hand, a perfect snowflake drifted from her to Shun's direction.

Shun stared at it, the solitary beauty of that perfect snowflake reminding him so much of Ruriko's beauty and spirit.

"In the face of adversity, even in death, one must not give up until the last breath is gone from your lips," stated Yukino as she reached out a hand and placed it on Shun's trembling shoulders.

"Don't give up Ukiya Shun, it is not only your future that is shrouded in turmoil but the existence of another," whispered Yukino before the sudden rush of snow engulfed her and she disappeared as mysteriously as she emerged.

"Not just my future but the existence of another," whispered Ukiya as he held the perfect snowflake in the center of his palm. Finding no other strength, he gave into his tears but as each tear dropped, resolve and determination grew. The will to save the life of the one he loves.

**********

In the headquarters of the AEGIS Far East Branch, the chief commander contemplated his choices.

His first choice as the commander of AEGIS is to surrender the gatekeeper who wielded the negative gate. It would have been duty and nothing more, to kill the gatekeeper who wields the negative gate, specifically the dangerous gate of genocide as written on their policy. 

His next choice was one that stemmed from his own conscience: to keep silent about the knowledge of Ruriko Ikusawa's ability to bring out the gate of genocide. It would mean one less life on his shame and the countless times Ruriko Ikusawa aided AEGIS Far East Branch would have been rewarded. 

His hand hovered above the AEGIS hotline. The international phone connected to all the AEGIS offices in the world and it would take only one button to press before he notifies the rest of the world about the gate of genocide being opened.

"Shiei?" Ms. Ochial asked tentatively as she set down his cup of coffee. Her worried eyes watched his inscrutable expression and the opening and closing of his fist. 

"Arigatou Ochial-kun," he said absently as he set his hand away from the handset before bringing it back up to hover above the phone. Keiko Ochial watched the battle that raged so transparently in the man she loved. Hardly believing her own daring, she took the hand that hovered over the AEGIS hotline.

She smiled faintly at his surprised expression and shook her head. Still holding his hand, she said, "Shiei, Ikusawa-san deserves a chance at life. Don't take it away by doing something a few policies instructed you to do." Her heart plummeted as the Commander shook his head in negation.

"I can't. I've always followed orders," he said roughly as his hand reached out for the phone once more. His hand paused once again, hovering above the hotline.

Miss Ochial smiled as she faced him. Cheerfully, she spoke, "Demo... there's always a first time for everything ne?"

****************

Ruriko slowly closed the door of her room, her head bent down as tears ran down her face. It hurt so much to tell her parents the possible consequences of having the negative gate. It was bad enough having to convince them of allowing her to continue her role as an Earth Defense member but to tell them of the possible actions AEGIS would operate upon her ability of the negative gate... it was unbearable. 

To her surprise, when she looked up, she found Ukiya sitting on the couch by her window. His face was solemn, completely unlike him as he gazed silently at her. Ruriko sniffed and tried to put on a happy face. She wiped the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. She tried to smile but it was a watery, tremulous smile. She cleared her throat and tried to speak. "G--gomen Ukiya-kun... I'm acting so silly... I'm acting like the sniveler you used to call me..."

Ukiya said nothing but continued to look at her. Ruriko walked towards him, occasionally rubbing the tears that escaped from her eyes. She stopped when she stood between his legs, looking down at his beloved face. His hands were gripping his knees tightly and Ruriko tried to crack a joke. "Ukiya-kun... don't grip your knees too hard, I might have to heal you and accidentally use the negative gate..."

Ukiya gave a pained look and suddenly, Ruriko collapsed, weeping as she knelt before Ukiya, crying on his knee. "I'm so sorry Ukiya-kun, I tried so hard, I didn't want to be another burden for you... or to give up like your oji-sama demo... I'm not strong enough... I'm not strong enough," sobbed Ruriko.

Ukiya gripped Ruriko's shoulders and knelt before her as well, taking her into his arms. He shook her a little. "Ruripe, don't give up! Don't! You're the one who gives me strength, without you, I'm nothing!" he said as he began stroking her back. Ruriko looked up to gaze into his face and her breath got caught in her throat. There was pain in his face but determination was etched so firmly in his face too, that she felt tears cease.

"I swear Ruripe, no matter what, until the last breath has passed from my lips, I'll never let anything happen to you. Please believe me, please don't give up. Please give me a reason to fight for," whispered Ukiya as he framed Ruriko's face in both his hands.

Drawing a shuddering breath, Ruriko nodded, feeling the intensity of Ukiya's emotion only partly through his words. His entire being was corded with tension and resolve as he spoke, as he held her, as he looked into her eyes. She pressed her face against his shoulder, glad to have such a solid support in the midst of chaos. Still feeling the tension, she gave voice to her own faith in him. "Hai... I promise Ukiya-kun," she whispered against his skin before she turned her face up to meet his gaze once more.

The strain left Ukiya visibly after her words. In his eyes she found only love and a commitment to her life, to her existence. She felt tears sting her eyes once more but this time it was different. It was tears of hope, relief and faith. "Arigatou," she whispered as she tilted her face up to his. 

Ukiya shook his head as he smiled tenderly. "Iie... thank you for having that much faith in me Ruriko," he said before he touched his lips against hers and kissed her. The kiss was sweet and poignant, with promises made upon their devotion. It was in that brief moment when they shared the same breath, were one in their connection, and were united in their goal.

The goal to save her life.

But it would be a long and arduous journey that they would have to take.

**************

"Yatta! This is it!" crowed Specs as he held up a fat dusty file from the AEGIS information cabinet. The others crowded about him, looking as dusty as him in their search for old records. Bancho looked green from all the papers while Reiko's eyes looked a little glazed. Reiko shook her head to clear her brain.

"Honto desu? Is it about the Gatekeeper who has Ikusawa-san's power and condition as well desu?" asked Reiko as Kaoru looked over Specs' shoulder in the dim light. She gave a nod. "Aa, I think this is the correct one Reiko-san," said Kaoru as she squinted at the file. 

Feye suddenly opened the door, her face showing alarm. "Minna, someone's coming down this hall!" she hissed before she disappeared. "Iie, iie, iie! We'll get caught for sure!" moaned Bancho as he glanced around the file room. Everyone panicked trying to find a hiding room.

When the door was opened, everybody held their breath tensely. Ms. Ochial paused and glanced at the badly disguised and hidden Gatekeepers. She sighed and said, "No need to hide Bancho, I can see your hat anyway. Minna, Shiei had another assignment for you."

Laughing nervously, the mortified Earth defense members emerged from their hiding places. "Ehehehehe... gomen nasai Ochial-kun!" groaned Specs as Kaoru tried to hide the file folder behind her back. Ms. Ochial raised a brow but refused to comment any further. 

She abruptly handed them a fat manila folder and said behind her shoulder, "Minna, Ikusawa-kun has exactly a week before the Commander loses control of the situation and AEGIS international gets word of Ikusawa-kun's condition. Use that time to do whatever you can to help. As the secretary of AEGIS Far East, I order you in behalf of the commander, Gatekeepers, make a mission party as soon as possible!"

Everybody's jaws dropped so far but they quickly regained their composure and saluted smartly. "Hai! AEGIS!" chorused everybody as they ran away from the room bearing the file they sought and a new, even more revealing file.

*************

Far away from Japan, somewhere in an Asian island, a young lady stood serenely, looking out at the sea. A man emerged from the shadows, his hands shoved in his crisp slacks. His glasses were shoved up his hair as he joined the young woman.

"Kirei..." he murmured before he glanced sideways at the enigmatic lady who stood so close to him. His odd burgundy colored eyes met the intense hazel green-eyed gaze of the young lady he was talking to.

"Yes... I know... the sea is beautiful. How do you feel Rei?" asked the young lady, her soft alto voice indicating concern. Slowly, she gathered her thick golden-brown hair, a shade of brown only slightly lighter than Ruriko's into a ponytail as she started wading into the water. She turned back to face the fair-skinned young man who has become her companion in the last month. She gave him a small smile, but even in its insignificant size, it illuminated her face, adding a glow to her almost too perfect features. 

The fair-skinned man refused to answer her gentle inquiry and instead gave one of his own. "Is it true there are over a hundred islands in this province?" he asked, refusing to meet his rescuer's stern gaze. He smiled innocently and the smile was reminiscent of a youth once idolized and even made a prime-minister in Japan.

"Kageyama Reiji!" admonished the girl before Kageyama turned back to her, his eyes, reflecting his gate of knowledge. The girl noticed the use of the gate in his eyes and lapsed into silence, waiting for him to find his answer. A few minutes later, Kageyama turned to the girl and smiled in apology.

"Gomen... I'm sorry about ignoring you Jade-san... it's just that things are changing back at my home," said Kageyama as he walked over to the young lady and took his place beside her. Saying nothing, he took Jade's hand and turned her to face him. 

"Looks like you'll be meeting my past soon enough," murmured Kageyama, watching the play of emotions that were so evident in her hazel eyes but were so enigmatic to most. 

Jade slowly met his eyes, her own uniquely colored gate flickering in her eyes. She tightened her hold on his hand and whispered, "I can tell... that's why I'm so afraid."

Together, they looked out at the sea as memories of what they had left behind continued to haunt them.

***********

Author's Notes:

Kageyama's alive and what a surprise! With another mysterious gatekeeper at his side, the question of how was he able to survive his battle with Ukiya surfaces? Is the new character one of great power and evil intent or maybe the answer to the puzzle in Kageyama and Ruriko's life? Hope you liked my story. Ja matta ne! Please R&R!

~*Jo-chan


	3. The Nemesis

The Gate of Death

Jo-chan

Disclaimers: Standard Gatekeepers disclaimers apply. I don not own the characters and I'm merely borrowing them for a page or two. Please don't sue, I'm a good kid.

************

Chapter 3- The Nemesis

"Sugoi wa...." gasped Specs as he stared hard at the pages of the file report. They were all riding in the AEGIS bus, on their way to pick up Ruriko and Shun. It was approximately two hours after Ms. Ochial gave them the orders and they had enough time to bid their families goodbye and pack their stuff. 

Each member felt the urgency of the mission. It was not only a mere case of Invader attacks-- it was the life of one of their own on the line. The clock was ticking almost too loudly. The tension was thick, even for the most indifferent gatekeeper, Reiko could hardly keep the worry out of her optimistic nature.

"Nande Specs? Is there something the matter?" asked Kaoru as she looked away from the window. She was gripping her hands together tightly and she relaxed slightly upon hearing Specs' narration.

"This is simply amazing! It turns out that there is another Gatekeeper in Asia who has the same gate as Ikusawa-senpai has! But her power far exceeds Ikusawa-senpai who still has problems with her own stamina!" gushed Specs as he handed the file over to Feye who was hovering anxiously over his shoulder.

"Aa, aa, aa! I remember that story! I was still a Gatekeeper trainee when I heard about her mysterious 'disappearance'! She was a legend!" babbled Feye as she gazed at the file. There was a picture attached to the file and the photo showed a beautiful young woman with unusual green eyes. There was a slight curve in her lips, hinting at the smile but otherwise, the expression on her face was too enigmatic.

"Wakatta. Jonah Curzon, the infamous gatekeeper was 'terminated' because her gate power grew too strong and she was beginning to show signs of opening the negative aspect of the Gate of Life-- in plain speaking, she was learning to control the Gate of Genocide. She was the one who discovered the use of arrow of light because even then, the Gate of Life was a non-combative technique but it seems her gate was inclined more for battles than healing. Her gate of genocide was first discovered here in Japan, before Ikusawa-senpai has finished training. She was discharged and persecuted by specialized AEGIS agents but in the pursuit, they seem to have either killed her or lost her trace. She never resurfaced since," recounted Specs as the silence mounted inside the vehicle.

"Iie desu! They will do that to Ruriko-san?" wailed Reiko as she clamped her hands over her eyes. Kaoru gave a grim nod as she whispered, "She was destroyed because she was too strong... not because she has killed another..."

Feye looked up, her eyes narrowing in memory as she spoke. "Demo... I remember something. I think she was in China for a mission. I met her then, and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen although she's not much older than me. I can still remember her remarkable calm... and she was called... hai, her operative name in AEGIS International was Jade. Like the stone, she was unbreakable and infinitely wise and knowing. Her eyes were the same shade of green," said Feye.

"Green eyes? That's not so common in Asia," muttered Kaoru, not liking the sound of the prominent gatekeeper. Specs agreed and explained further, "Aa but Jade is not merely an Asian, she has mixed bloodlines from Spanish to Filipino to Chinese to Japanese! Which is why she became one of the most popular agents for AEGIS International because in a way, she fights for no country but for all!"

"She was the one who discovered the use of arrow of light because even then, the Gate of Life was a non-combative technique but it seems her gate was inclined more for battles than healing. She's a very powerful Gatekeeper who they say got out of the line," said Specs.

Reiko shivered. "That is so scary desu..." she whispered. 

"We may have to fight against her and the International AEGIS agents," remarked Feye with a worried frown as she looked out the window.

"International AEGIS agents? Nani?" asked Kaoru.

"Something like Jade I think," answered Feye absently as she rolled the red bracelets on her hand.

*********

"Ms. Kurogane?"

"Yes, chief commander?" asked Megumi as she stepped out of the shadows.

"You have a new mission. I need you to go back to Japan. There's a dark gatekeeper there," ordered the Chief Commander of AEGIS International.

"Should I get the other International AEGIS agents Jun, Jim and Misao?" asked Megumi as she paused briefly.

"Yes, the Far East Branch seems to be helping this evil Gatekeeper out."

"Roger, AEGIS!" said Megumi with a sharp salute.

*********

"Ukiya-kun?" asked Ruriko as she waited outside for the rest of the Gatekeepers.

"Hai?"

"Something's coming..."

"Aa, Bancho and the others are on their way," agreed Ukiya as he tucked the AEGIS license into his pocket.

Ruriko shook her head. "Iie, it's bigger than that."

Preoccupied with his own worries, Ukiya shook his head. "Stop being paranoid Rurippe. Shiei gave us this mission and as far as your negative gate goes, everything is fine," explained Ukiya taking a look at his watch.

"It's closer now Ukiya," warned Rurippe as she laid a hand against her still short bow. 

"There's nothing coming! It's just your over-active imagination Rurippe! Geez!" said Ukiya as he took another look at his watch.

"Here it comes! Ukiya--!" screamed Ruriko as a dozen men wearing AEGIS protective suits descended down from the surrounding area. They were all carrying firearms and all had their guns aimed at Ukiya and Ruriko.

"By the order of AEGIS International, the Far East Branch secret agent is placing Ikusawa Ruriko under arrest," said one of the men.

With a snarl of anger, Ukiya shoved Ruriko behind him. Ruriko ignored Ukiya and took her place at his side. 

"Matte yo. For what reason am I being arrested?" asked Ruriko calmly, her fists clenching at her sides.

"For possession of a negative gate," answered the secret agent.

"You can't take her away!" shouted Ukiya as he pulled out his weapon. 

"Dame. Don't fight," warned Ruriko as she took a step backward. "I have done nothing wrong," she said as she gazed at the AEGIS secret agents.

A girl stepped out from behind the tall men. The sunlight glinted off her glasses.

"That's where you're wrong, Ikusawa-san," informed Megumi as she smiled up at her nemesis.

"Kurogane-san?" gasped Ruriko as the blood drained out of her face.

"AEGIS International Special Agent Kurogane Megumi," corrected Megumi as she held out her hand.

"Gate open!"

***********

Author's Notes:

It's a battle against Gatekeeper vs Gatekeeper, Far East branch against the International AEGIS. Who will win? Please r&r. Ja matta ne!


End file.
